


Evasive Manoeuvres

by wendyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyx/pseuds/wendyx
Summary: Set during the summer after 6th year.Mrs. Weasley is intent on keeping Harry, Ron and Hermione apart and busy with chores in an attempt to hinder their planning for dropping out of Hogwarts and going on the Horcrux hunt. With some sneaking around and quick thinking, our favourite protagonists find a moment alone for the first time in weeks and finally get to let off some steam.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 235





	Evasive Manoeuvres

"In here," whispered Harry, grabbing Hermione's hand and tugging her into Ron’s bedroom. "Maybe we can hide away for a while."

"There's no way," Hermione said with a scowl. “Mrs. Weasley has a sixth sense or something. That clock probably tells her the moment any of us is within 3 feet of the others."

While Harry slowly and quietly closed the door behind them, Hermione stretched her arms over her head and made her way towards the bedroom window that overlooked the Burrow's orchards. Her back ached and she was thankful for a moment of rest. Sitting down on the deep window ledge, she looked outside and watched the grass and weeds sway gently in the afternoon breeze. Gnomes scurried in and out of sight occasionally, mischief clear on their little faces and their arms full of what looked like fat worms. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Harry made his way over to her, stepping over piles of his and Ron’s clothes and junk that littered the floor. Reaching the window, he rested his hand against the back of Hermione’s neck and squeezed her gently. They watched the gnomes for a while, still fascinated by the casual magic that surrounded them even after so many years.

Harry reached over and nudged her legs apart where she had wrapped her arms around her knees. He nestled himself between her thighs with his broad back against her chest and let out a deep sigh. Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his neck.

“Comfortable?" she asked quietly against his skin.

"I think Mrs. Weasley has it in for me," he grumbled as he settled, his tone petulant. "Forget Voldemort. Might not even get his chance."

She squeezed him closer in response, her hands slipping underneath his slightly sweaty shirt to touch his chest.

Harry wasn't heavily built, but the years of Quidditch had given him the subtle lean muscles that her fingers now touched. He flexed his abs when she ran across them, glancing back at her with a cheeky glint in his eye.

With a gentle snort and a roll of her eyes, Hermione continued to run her hands over his smooth, hard muscles. She tucked her face further against him before he could spot the delighted blush that was creeping up her neck and tease her about it. Her face against his neck turned into gentle kisses along his shoulders, and Harry sighed and relaxed back against her.

"How long do you think before she finds us again?" he asked, his voice now a low and relaxed rumble.

Just then the bedroom door burst open, and they both sat bolt upright. Hermione let out a little squeak as they turned their anxious faces towards the doorway.

"Stupid ghoul," Ron muttered angrily, dropping a dusty box full of junk onto the floor. "Lazy bastard probably did that on purpose."

"Jeez mate," groused Harry, leaning back against Hermione with a loud exhale. “We thought you were your mum!”

Ron grinned, "Ooh and what are we up to in here, lads? Something indecent perhaps?” He glanced at Hermione's hands that were still under Harry's clothes, where she had clenched them in panic and not thought to pull them out.

"I told you not to call me that," Hermione snapped, her fear quickly turning into irritation, especially when Ron's grin only grew wider. Huffing, she wrapped her arms tighter around Harry and hid her face from them both.

Crookshanks slipped into the room behind Ron just before he shut the door, and sauntered to his favourite spot on Harry’s camp bed. Ron pulled off his shirt as he walked over to them, tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket.

“How’d you manage to get away?” asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. “I figured the ghoul’s not going to tell on me if I skip out for a bit. What about you two? Wasn’t one of you supposed to be outside feeding the chickens?”

“Your mum forgot that she already asked me to do that an hour ago. I didn't care to remind her. I caught Hermione in the hallway on my way to hide out in here.”

“Where is your mum, anyway?" Hermione asked.

Harry made space for Ron to squeeze in in front of him between his body and the window sill. It was a tight fit for a moment before Hermione picked up her wand and cast the space expansion charm. Tossing the wand aside, she turned her face back into Harry’s neck where she resumed kissing and nipping at his skin.

"Helping Ginny mend her Quidditch robes. I reckon we're shot of her for a good while."

Hermione's hand that had held the wand now reached out to Ron, who took it and let himself be pulled closer to them. Harry's hands reached up to run across his chest, caressing through the soft chest hair that looked copper in the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

With a happy sigh, Ron knelt back on his heels between Harry's legs, lifting the other boy's knees to pass over his thighs, and mindful of Hermione's feet that were peeking out the sides. Bracing himself with one arm against the window ledge and the other reaching forward to sneak underneath the hem of Hermione's shirt, Ron met Harry's lips eagerly.

Both boys groaned loudly at the contact, and Hermione's breath hitched at watching them kiss from over Harry's shoulder. Ron's hand squeezed her side and she bit her lip. Ron's bracing hand stopped him from crushing them both under his weight, and the hand on her side snuck around behind her back, pulling her away from the wall for a moment to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Ron, we can't," she whined, already panting slightly when he managed to undo the clasp. "Your mum's bound to come looking for us soon. She hasn't left us alone for longer than five minutes all summer."

Pulling away from Harry’s lips, Ron grinned at her. "Ginny's robes may or may not have been charmed to unstitch themselves while they're being mended. She's on the lookout and she promised me at least half an hour."

Harry groaned, sitting up to pull his shirt off and toss it carelessly to the ground. "Ginny's amazing."

"Oh," she conceded reluctantly, "alright then, but I am not removing my top. Molly's not the only person in this house who might barge in." At the thought, she threw a quick _Colloportus_ at the door before pulling her undone bra out from under her spaghetti straps and tossing it to the ground next to Harry's shirt.

"This is fine," both boys replied quickly, their eyes trained on her freed breasts and the hint of her nipples now visible through the thin cotton of her tank top.

Rolling her eyes but not hiding the pleased look on her face at their reactions, Hermione settled back against the wall and tugged on Harry's hips to bring him back against her.

He turned back to face Ron, leaning his bare back against Hermione's chest and groaned happily when her nipples pressed against him.

Ron leaned back in, this time leaning past Harry to connect his lips with Hermione's, who sighed against him and moved a hand into his hair. Ron gently tugged the hem of her top upwards, not removing it completely but exposing her chest and groaning with them when her bare breasts pressed against Harry's smooth back. Harry made himself busy by kissing and nipping along Ron's shoulder and chest while his hands gripped the waistband of his shorts and dipped inside the back to squeeze his arse. Ron had a lovely arse, probably the best one out of the three of them.

Groaning into Hermione's mouth, Ron adjusted his stance so he could grind his crotch down against Harry's. One of Hermione's hands moved upwards to gently pinch and tug on Harry's nipples, making him curse under his breath.

Ron's tongue was pushing insistently against her own, filling her mouth with him and making her breathing laboured. She couldn't help herself as she started to rock her hips against Harry's back. Her legs were still splayed wide on either side of him and she released a frustrated noise at not having enough leverage to get the friction she wanted. Still she rocked against him, one hand continuing to caress his chest while the other moved to do the same to Ron.

"Fuck," Ron muttered, pulling away to catch his breath. Resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder, his panting grew louder as he continued to grind his stiffening crotch against Harry's.

After a long while, Hermione stopped herself and closed her eyes, drawing deep breaths. She felt too warm, her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest, and the throbbing ache between her legs was almost painful. She tried to calm herself down for a moment and ignore what the boys were doing in front of her. They really didn't have time for this, no matter what Ginny had promised. Mrs. Weasley was too suspicious and too keen on not leaving the three of them alone together.

Harry groaned loudly as Ron tried to attach his lips to one of his nipples.

"Bloody hell, Ron. I'm so close already."

Hermione screwed her eyes tighter, trying in vain to ignore the wetness that seemed to rush out of her at his words.

Ron grunted in response and brought his hand forward to undo the button and zipper on both his and Harry's shorts. He tugged down the fronts so that only their underwear separated them, then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him in tightly and increasing the pace and force behind his thrusts. Both boys moaned loudly, Harry leaning back on one hand and using the other to keep Ron's head against his chest.

"Oh god," Hermione whimpered when she opened her eyes and saw them.

Harry had his arm supporting him off the ground and was practically sitting on Ron's lap, who was kneeling and hunched over Harry's form with his arm braced out in front of him, resting on the wall next to her head. Both had expressions of equal pleasure and frustration on their faces, almost aggressively grinding against each other through their clothes as they chased their peak.

The muscles stood out in their straining arms, sweat glistening against their chests and backs. Ron's face was red from exertion as he panted and grunted desperately against Harry's chest, while Harry groaned with his head thrown back, his glasses completely fogged over and his hand gripping and tugging Ron's hair roughly. They both looked powerful and domineering and beautiful, giving and taking in turns. And they were both hers. She felt an ache deep in her belly but tried even harder to ignore it. They certainly didn’t have time for _that_.

Mindful of how long it had been since the three of them were last seen by anyone else, and keenly aware of Mrs. Weasley's borderline paranoia, Hermione knew she had to get the boys to stop.

"Guys," she tried. Her voice was weak and breathy, and her reluctance to say the words was laughably evident. Ron cried out against Harry's chest, and if anything seemed to move his hips even faster. Suppressing a whimper of her own, she tried again. "Guys, I really don't think-"

Just as she had begun to speak, the door handle rattled violently and Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out from the hallway.

"Why is this door locked? Ronald Billius Weasley! Are you in there? Are Harry and Hermione in there with you?"

Their stomachs dropped and they all froze for the briefest moment before exploding into action. They scrambled madly out of the window ledge, rushing to untangle their limbs and right their clothes.

_"Alohamora!"_

To their horror, Mrs. Weasley broke through Hermione's locking charm with practised ease and threw the door open with a crash.

Crookshanks hissed loudly and dashed out of the room, Hermione had just managed to tug her shirt down and cross her arms over her chest, Harry had his shirt halfway on over his head but it was stuck on his glasses, and Ron hadn't even bothered, simply diving down behind the bed and out of sight.

For a long moment, no one spoke. All four of them were breathing heavily - Molly in outrage from discovering that they had plotted against her and that Ginny's interest in learning to sew was just part of the ruse - Harry, Ron and Hermione from the panic and adrenaline twisting in their bellies and constricting their throats. Ginny peaked her head out from behind her mother, an apology on her face before her mouth dropped open at the scene in front of her, which quickly morphed into a wicked smirk. Deciding to make her exit before her mum rounded on her for being involved, she threw a wink at them and ran back down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes scanned the room with progressively widening eyes, taking in the obvious states of undress, the breathlessness, the guilty expressions, until her eyes stopped when she spied her youngest son's long legs peaking out ridiculously from behind the bed.

"Ronald," she began, her voice eerily calm. "Come out from behind that bed this instant."

Ron groaned and moved to stand, and Hermione took the opportunity to subtlety shift over to stand in front of Harry and block his undone shorts and still slightly tented crotch from Mrs. Weasley's view. He finally managed to free his head and right his glasses but he kept his gaze resolutely on the back of Hermione's head. Shame was twisting in his gut and replacing all of his previous trains of thought.

Without meeting anyone's eyes, Ron grabbed a random shirt off the ground and pulled it on. All three of them stood around awkwardly for what felt like hours while Mrs. Weasley seemed to be choosing her words.

"Well," she began. Hermione was the only one who looked up, although she could only manage to bring her eyes up to Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. “I’m terribly sorry to break up what I’m sure was a very…cosy…little gathering.”

None of them said a word. Harry wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

“I suppose I was young once,” she continued in the same strangely calm voice. “I understand how…exciting…it can be...to want to explore and...and... _discover_... Although I can't claim to know much about...well," she gestured vaguely between Ron and Harry, whose faces remained set. "Or really, all _three_ would be... Well I've certainly never..." she glanced at Hermione, then her cheeks dusted pink and she looked away, clearing her throat. "But I am not saying-"

"I love them, Mum," Ron interrupted loudly.

He squared his jaw and looked up straight into her eyes. Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"I'm in love with them both, and they love me too."

He stepped closer to the two of them, wrapping an arm around Hermione and tucking her into his side as if to protect her from his mum. Harry's hand came up to give him a reassuring squeeze on the back of his neck. Ron glanced sideways at Harry to see that he had also turned to look resolutely at Mrs. Weasley. Harry's arm that wasn't holding onto Ron also reached to wrap around Hermione's waist next to his.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened at her son's words and at the intimate way the three of them held onto each other. This wasn't at all what she had expected to walk into. She wasn't blind to the fact that Dumbledore seemed to have given them all some sort of mission before his death. One that they were keen to whisper about any chance they got, making their plans with faces too grim and serious for children their age. She had been unsuccessful at getting it out of them, though not for lack of trying.

She had expected to walk into the room and find them huddled around drawings and parchment, lists and maps as she had seen in the first few days of summer before they had learned to be more discrete.

This, however? She didn't know what to make of it. All she knew was that she didn't like being the reason for the slightly fearful but still determined look on her youngest son's face.

"And I-" Ron's voice caught, but he looked away for a moment, and then faced her again with steel in his blue eyes. "And I don't care if you don't like it, Mum."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, and Mrs. Weasley's heart squeezed. This was her son, her youngest baby boy, and he looked prepared to fight her.

With a slightly sad smile, she shook her head slowly. "Not at all, dear. I have no issue with who you love, Ronniekins."

Ron looked confused for a moment, and then his chest which had puffed up seemed to deflate.

"Oh." He didn't even seem to notice her use of that now hated childhood nickname. "Then...what?"

"I'll admit that this isn't at all what I expected to walk into," she sighed then seemed to compose herself. "However, given the circumstances I think Arthur and I really ought to have a rather serious talk with each of you. About adulthood, about sex - it's dangers, and well...I suppose you already know well enough about the pleasures of it."

All three of them blushed intensely and tried to untangle themselves from each other again.

"Be that as it may, you all ought to be responsible. Now, I will speak to Arthur later this evening-"

"Aww Mrs. Weasley do we have to-"

"If you are not mature enough to talk about it, " she cut across Harry sharply, "then you have no business doing it! And certainly not under _my_ roof, young man, if you are not going to be serious."

Harry had the grace to look contrite, but Hermione still heard him grumble under his breath behind her. Mrs. Weasley ignored him and carried on.

“I believe we have more than enough time before the Delacours arrive to do that, and hopefully instill some sense of propriety into each of you by then as well. I mean, really! This behaviour is hardly appropriate as it is, but with _guests in the house_?” her voice went rather shrill as she finished, and she shook her head abruptly as if to rid herself of the mere thought.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other quickly, Hermione trying to sneak a sharp _I told you so!_ into the brief eye contact.

“Now then," Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron. "I believe I asked you to clean out the attic an hour ago, young man? And you," she turned to Hermione, who held her breath. "I will certainly be having words with Ginny too, after this. Must everyone in this house go hungry tonight because the three of you thought you'd come up here for canoodling and Merlin knows what else?"

Hermione's face was as red as ever. She couldn't even bring herself to retort with her usual lines about gender stereotypes and how archaic it was for Mrs. Weasley to only make the girls help with cooking. She tightened her arms across her chest and shook her head in answer, trying to look anywhere but at Mrs. Weasley's accusing face.

"Now Harry, since you actually managed to finish your work, why don't you go back outside and help Fred? I've just set him on de-gnoming the garden."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry mumbled. Ron shot him a dirty look for managing to get credit for a job he'd pretended to do twice.

"Now all three of you, make yourselves decent and leave this room at once. It is hardly the behaviour I would expect of proper witches and wizards in the middle of the day. And you are all certainly old enough to know better!”

None of them responded, knowing it was just best to let her get it out of her system. As she turned and left the room, they could still hear her going on.

“…you would think...never taught manners?… _in broad daylight!_...what if Arthur..."

Her voice trailed off into the distance, and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at each other. After a beat of silence, Harry chuckled once, twice, and then burst into a full fit of laughter.

Huffing, Hermione pulled off her top and reached for her bra to put it back on.

"I don't know what you're finding so amusing," she groused, swatting Ron's wandering hands away.

"Your face!" Harry shrieked, now clutching his sides. "When she walked in, mate. I've never seen you move so fast in my life."

Ron scowled at him, then at Hermione when she chuckled too.

"You did look a bit silly hiding behind your bed," Hermione said, kissing his cheek and patting it soothingly.

Ron rolled his eyes but couldn't keep a straight face for long and joined them in their laughter. After working off the last of their adrenaline, they finished getting dressed and righting themselves.

"I have to admit though," Harry muttered quietly as they headed out into the hallway. "I probably only needed two more minutes before she burst in." Hermione pursed her lips and tried not to think back to that.

"Lucky you, mate," said Ron as he clapped him on the back. "I blew my load right at that moment, and it is going down as the worst of my life. Hearing Mum's voice? Especially when it's saying my full name?" he shuddered. "It was awful. Anyway, why'd you think I had to hide behind the bed? I had to do a wandless _Scourgify_.”

Harry and Hermione stared at him with their mouths open in shock.

“You’re joking," said Hermione.

Ron shrugged in a 'what can you do?' sort of way, and grabbed the dusty box he had brought down with him earlier. He walked past them and turned towards the attic.

“ _Descendo_ ,” he muttered and pointed his wand, and the hatch opened up and down came the ladder. “See you both at supper, then?” he called behind him breezily. He squeezed himself into the attic and left them both staring after him.

Shaking himself out of it, Harry snorted. "Well, you're always saying we should practise our wandless magic, Hermione."

She let out a chocked sound, which turned into a squeak when Harry pressed against her and gave her bum a squeeze. She was immediately reminded of how soaked her underwear still was. She would definitely need to get cleaned up before going to help Mrs. Weasley and Ginny with supper.

"Tonight, yeah?" he whispered against her lips. "Sneak out of Ginny's room and come up to ours?"

Her cheeks darkened and she pressed up on her toes to kiss him firmly.

"Tonight," she agreed in a whisper, before pulling away from him and heading downstairs. He watched her for a moment longer, until she turned the corner and entered the washroom.

Harry took a moment to compose himself and then descended the stairs after her, continuing past the kitchen to head outside towards the back garden.

Fred was already flinging gnomes into the air when he reached him. As Harry watched their little arms and feet flail in the air, he tucked his shirt into his shorts in preparation to join in the task. It only took an angry gnome crawling up his shirt one time to learn that lesson.

With the bright summer sun beating down on them, Fred and Harry set to work.


End file.
